this heaven
by tukiyem
Summary: Amu mengedipkan matanya dan menyadari Ikuto membawakannya sebuah hadiah dari surga. — Ikuto/Amu; AU.


**disclaimer:** shugo chara © peach-pit  
**warning:** AU, ooc, _**italic**_ paragraph mean _**FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Amu memejamkan mata, menghirup oksigen yang melewati sekitarnya, sedikit lama gadis itu terdiam hingga ia merasakan jemari besar dingin seseorang menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Menoleh, melihat, mengeja, dan mendapatkan nama Ikuto Tsukiyomi pada sebuah _name tag_ di sampingnya.

"Kau masih hidup." Amu berkata, pikirannya membeku, matanya mengerjap tak percaya.

Ikuto terdiam, sedikit rasa dingin melayang dalam nalurinya. "Tidak juga." Bisiknya.

Amu terdiam, menarik napas, dan bersumpah ia sudah akan memeluk lelaki ini jika saja wujud lelaki ini benarlah nyata. Sedikit lama mereka terdiam dengan tangan bersentuhan, dan Ikuto bergerak, menyenderkan kepalanya pada Amu.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto memejamkan mata, berucap doa, sementara Amu mengulang kata yang sama.

"Ikuto?"

Napas Ikuto berembus melewati bahu Amu, alis Amu turun sejenak, jemari lentiknya berusaha meraih jari transparan milik lelaki yang dicintainya, berharap, dan bersumpah, dengan mulut komat-kamit berkata _aku cinta padamu_ berulang kalinya.

"Amu..."

Ikuto balik menyapa, suaranya lembut.

Amu menoleh, menggumam, dan mendapati sosok Ikuto memejamkan mata nyaman di atas bahunya. Senyum terlukis di atas wajah putihnya, sedikit hela napas terdengar, dan Amu diam ikut menutup mata, merasakan hangat yang meletup-letup dalam untaian hatinya.

* * *

_Sedikit waktu yang terlewat dan Amu jatuh cinta padanya, lelaki dengan surai biru gelap yang gemar tertawa seraya mengunyah kue taiyaki dari bagian belakangnya. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, anak SMU biasa, yang mengawali jumpa mereka tanpa adegan picisan a la telenovela romantis._

_Detik-detik itu adalah hujan di tengah desir kota Tokyo, air memeluk seluruh sudut Tokyo dan membuat tiap sosok basah, dan Amu adalah salah satu korbannya, pulang dari Seiyo-gakuen dengan wujud basah, diselimuti air dingin yang laknat._

_Bermaksud pulang bersama Ikuto, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu membuka flap ponsel miliknya, mengetik beberapa aksara hiragana, dan memeluk tas selempangnya, napas gadis itu tertarik tak beraturan._

_Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Ikuto karena lelaki itu selalu bertingkah gesit, hanya berselang dua menit dan langkah kecipak sepatu pantovel lelaki itu sudah menginjak tempat dekat pemberentian bus, diikuti tawa lucu dan sorak, "Kangen aku?" Pada Amu._

_Berjalan tanpa payung di tengah temaram hujan deras memang bukan perkara mudah, plus perut lapar Amu tak hentinya bergaung. Setelah Ikuto selesai meledek Amu, Ikuto bergegas pergi menyeberang menuju toko okonomiyaki khas Hiroshima yang berada di seberang jalan._

_Hanya beberapa langkah Ikuto melaju dan Amu mendengar klakson truk membahana._

_Kelopak mata Amu melebar, oksigen di bumi raya seolah habis seketika, dan..._

_**BRAK!**_

_Amu bersumpah ia melihat ketika kepala biru dongker itu bersimbah darah._

_Terkulai tak berdaya, kepalanya terselimuti cairan kental merah dan basah tertimpa hujan._

_"IKUTO!"_

* * *

"Ah..." Amu menggumam, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap langit sekitar.

Langit cerah berbintang serta bulan purnama bertengger setia. Amu menghela napas, kembali melirik ke arah kanannya, dan tidak mendapati sosok Ikuto disana. Amu memejamkan mata. Menautkan kedua tangannya dan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Amu membuka matanya, mengerjapkan kedipan dengan cepat, dan cukup banyak waktu yang Amu perlukan untuk menyadari sebuah liontin berbentuk kucing hitam tersimpan di atas kursi. Tertinggal disana, hadiah untuk Amu dari surga.

Jari-jarinya mengambil liontin hitam yang tergeletak itu dan membawanya ke depan matanya.

"Kucing hitam. Persis Ikuto." Bisik Amu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sembari menggenggam liontin itu erat, dan Amu tak sadar satu tetesan kristal bening mengalir ke bawah pipinya.

* * *

**kebetulan, saya masih baru di fandom ini, jadi..., mohon bantuannya :)  
_feedback_ diterima karena saya masih abal bikin penpik(?) ._.  
**


End file.
